


My Wish For You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:53:41
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen Ackles left his past behind him, embracing a future in show business that promises fame, fortune, and corruption and loses himself along the way. His past comes back to haunt him. Can He make things right again?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't really know what category this would fall under, so I just selected Pre-SPN because during this story, our boys are already established actors on Supernatural and Jensen rekindles his past before his career in acting.

  
Author's notes: This story is dedicated to all the dreamers, believers,fighters, etc.... who ease the darkness within each of us. Salute!  


* * *

Richardson,TX Winter 2002

 

You found me that fateful day sitting alone near the basketball court. I don’t know how long I have been sitting there, but my body felt numb from the winter’s cold and the only shield I received from the bitter chill was from my flimsy red pullover I decided to randomly wear that day. I was fuming, but for the life of me I couldn’t remember why. The world just seemed so much crueler and unbearable. You just smiled and I remember your cheeks were flushed red and you were digging your hands into your black winter coat. I thought, “What a Pussy.” and I gave you the best unwelcoming glare I could manage, but you didn’t so much as flinch. You made conversation with me as if you had known me your entire life and despite how I was feeling at that point in time, I couldn’t help but be comforted by your presence.

 

“So Antonio, ready to come back to the shelter? It’s freezing out here!” I was dumbfounded.

 

“How the hell do you know who I am?” I asked and I remember adding a bit of distrust in my tone just for extra security measure.

 

“Because I was sent to find you. My name is Mr. Ackles, but you can call me Jensen. I am your new Counselor at St. Teresa.”

 

“Jen- Ac- what?” And you chuckled at my attempt to pronounce your name, which just irritated me more, but I know now you meant it in good nature.

 

Then you told me it was okay to just call you whatever I felt cool with. So thus, Mr. A was born and I reluctantly left with you to my self proclaimed “Hell Hole”. At first I just figured you were dong your job and needed papers to fill out but then I looked into your eyes and saw something I was not used to seeing. Your eyes held no resentment or judgment, which has always been afflicted on me by others, but something else I couldn’t deter. Then one night, I saw the same expression staring back at me through my own reflection. Defeat, worry, and abandonment filled my eyes and I remember watching the shattered glass falling around me. I did not realize it was me that had broken the glass until I felt the familiar sting and blood trickling down my clenched hand. I found myself gazing at it in amusement and it was then I woke up, life embracing me in all it beauty.

 

All this because of one individual who believed in me, believed in us all.

 

Life broke down the walls that had confined my soul, but love helped life to heal the wounds that have haunted me for so long. Thank you I guess is what I am trying to say. No, what I mean to say is not to allow others to tell you it can’t be done, they can’t be saved.

 

You saved us Mr. A…. you saved us.

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Jensen stood in the middle of the basketball court, emerald green eyes fixed on the letter before him. The tears he had been holding back finally gave way, burning a trail down his cheeks in their wake and he fell to his knees, the gravel rough under his weight. He clutched the letter close to his heart, the echoes of the past surrounding him as he wept.

 

 

You saved us Mr.A.....you saved us......


End file.
